


even with the clouds blocking the view

by orphan_account



Series: oikawa tooru is the mastermind [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka (background), Captains Group Chat, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, I suck at tagging tbh, Kuroken (background), M/M, Oikawa being a meddler, Pretty Setter Squad, Revelations, Setters Group Chat, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru was bored out of his wits. Iwa-chan wasn’t here so he couldn’t annoy him and thus led to a very loud and active group chat and forcing his fellow captains to confess. Yep, Oikawa Tooru was the mastermind of it all.</p><p>This is how Oikawa managed to get Suga and Daichi together; with his meddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	even with the clouds blocking the view

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing daisuga ever so sorry if this was so shitty :

Daichi doesn’t even want to know how Oikawa got his email address and ignores the constant vibrating and beeping of his phone next to his bed. Daichi swears that Oikawa is a troublesome meddler, even more than his own mom.

From: Oikawa Tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)  
Re: Next~

_You’re next, captain-chan~_

To: Oikawa Tooru (datooruboi@gmai.com)  
Re: About that nickname

Aren’t you a captain yourself?

Daichi ignores the vibration and lies on his back, facing the plain blue ceiling. Unlike most people, Daichi doesn’t want his room to be full of paintings and posters. The only decorations he has on his wall is a framed photo of Karasuno and his whole family next to each other beside the bookshelf.

He also has a little picture, well, the only picture that he has on his bedside table which was a picture of him and Suga. He remembers the day so well. Daichi had scored a spike from Suga’s toss, one of the best feelings he had encountered seeing the bright smile on his face. Suga was beaming him one of his best smiles; a gentle, comforting warmth behind his smile. He remembers his mother giving him the picture, giving Daichi wiggled eyebrows and a knowing smile.

Daichi groans. It’s not like he’s having trouble hiding his feelings, it’s just that it frustrates him thinking about it every single time.

Three buzzes from his phone indicated the doom of his whole life.

 _datooruboi: Can u believe dat sawamura-san ignored me? How dare him (¬_¬)_  
_KenmaAttackedMe: actually I can datooruboi: tetsu-chan, just sit on the sidelines and be thankful i helped u. KenmaAttackedMe: I could’ve confessed myself_  
_datooruboi: no u won’t. besides, I think dai-chan already confessed to mr. Refreshing-kun~_  
_forAkaashionly: ohoho? When?_  
_Thighchi: I did not and I never will._  
_Datooruboi: why is everyone on dis chat so indenial?_  
_forAkaashionly: what do u mean by indenial? I. am. Not._  
_Datooruboi: why can’t u all admit ur inlove with ur setters?_  
forAkaashionly: I am not  
KenmaAttackedMe: so am I  
Thighchi: I am not in love with suga. 

Daichi groaned. Okay, maybe Oikawa was right. Maybe he did like Suga, by just a fraction? Hell, who was he kidding?

 _KenmaAttackedMe: so who r u inlove with tooru?_  
Datooruboi: myself duh ;)  
KenmaAttackedMe: Wow. I nvr thought dat oikawa was this narcissistic.  
Datooruboi: excuse me, but who wouldn’t love me?  
KenmaAttackedMe: Iwaizumi.  
Thighchi: Iwaizumi-san.  
forAkaashionly: Iwaizumi.  
Datooruboi: oh my god! That’s fcuking taboo! We do not talk about that here!  
Thighchi: Language.  
Datooruboi: look it’s dad. Good 2 know ur still alive, dad

Daichi shook his head. He didn’t even know and understand why the captains would even stay five minutes in this chat. Daichi sighed. Right, he was the only sane one here.

_Thighchi: Oikawa, I’m not confessing to Suga. I don’t even know if he likes me._  
_Datooruboi: oh my god._  
_KenmaAttackedMe: yep, you are so dense, sawamura._  
_forAkaashionly: even I’m not dat dense_

Daichi frowned. Was he missing something?

✖✖✖

On the following morning to practice, Daichi was still bothered by the fact that almost everyone had gang up on him being dense. Of all things, they had to gang up on him for; it’s for being dense.

“Daichi, you okay?” Suga asks as he taps on Daichi’s shoulder. “You’ve been… distracted.”

Daichi blinked out of his thoughts. He gives Suga a distracted nod. “Yeah. I’m fine.” _No, I’m not._

Daichi immediately grabs his phone the moment they had been given the chance to take a break. He immediately taps Oikawa’s account and fumbles on asking the right question. Finally, Daichi sighs as he presses send.

_To: Oikawa Tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)_  
_Uhm. By any chance, do you mean Suga has feelings for me?_

Daichi jolts in surprise when he feels a tap in his shoulder. He immediately hides his phone behind his back, smiling at the person next to him. “Uh, yes?”

“Break’s over, Captain.”

“Right,” Daichi murmurs distractedly. “Yeah. I’ll be right there.”

Suga watches as Daichi places his phone back into his bag, a distracted scratch on his nape as he mutters a simple apology for spacing out. His forehead creases as he glances over Asahi, who also took notice of Daichi’s predicament.

_What could be the possible explanation for this?_

Before Suga could even sigh, he feels something vibrate in his pockets. Huh. Someone’s calling him, _at this hour_? Suga sighed as he grabs his phone from his pockets, forehead immediately creasing as he sees the name of the person that he least wanted to see.

_From: Oikawa Tooru (datooruboi@gmail.com)_  
_Re: Heh~_

_So, anything interesting happen, Mr. Refreshing-kun?_

Suga immediately knew Oikawa had something to do with it and seriously, there was hell to pay.


End file.
